


Love, Marriage, and a Baby Carriage

by witch_of_fics



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Babies, F/M, First Times, Fluff, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Mileven, Nancy is a good big sister, Proposals, Smuff, Smut in first chapter, protective papa Jim hopper, theyre SUPER in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_of_fics/pseuds/witch_of_fics
Summary: Snippets of major events in Mike’s and El’s relationship.First comes love,The comes marriage,Then comes a baby carriage.Based off that old rythme of so and so kissing in a tree. Y’all know the one.Rated Explicit just to be safe.





	1. First Comes Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just got inspired to write this. It’s only gonna be three chapters, first chapter here has some smut at the end, I’m unsure if the other two will. We’ll see. I’m hammering out the details in those.
> 
> Like I said in the description it’s based off the old teasing song  
> [name] & [name] sitting in a tree  
> K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
> First comes love  
> Then comes marriage  
> Here they come with a baby carriage.
> 
> This also ignores the third season. First two seasons are canon but the third has been thrown away for the plot of this. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

When Mike was 12, his best friend vanished and his world was turned upside down. When he was 12, he found her. Eleven. The girl who changed his life.  
  
Micheal Wheeler knew from the moment he saw El, soaked and shivering in the woods, that he loved her. They were only 12, and he didn’t know it then, but El was the girl he was going to fall in love with.   


At 13 they shared their first kiss.

After 353+ days apart, he saw her at the SnowBall Dance and they kissed for the first time. It was innocent, kinda chaste, but somehow, for some reason, it made Mike weak in the knees.   
  
Her lips felt perfect against his, and it made him feel as if he was floating as they swayed together.   


At 15, during an argument, he told her he loved her.  


The argument was tearful, full of frustration, and teenage angst. He didn’t even remember what started it. It was one of the days when Eleven was sulky and feeling particularly bad about herself. Objects were being absently thrown from her powers, glasses shattering as they flew at him. Her powers sometimes got out of her control when she was mad.  
  
“JUST GO HOME, MICHEAL! I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU!”   
“NO, ELEVEN! I'M NOT GOING HOME! DON’T PUSH ME AWAY!”   
“WHY NOT?! YOU DESERVE SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME!”   
“BECAUSE, GODDAMMIT JANE I FUCKING LOVE YOU! WHEN WILL YOU GET THAT?!”   
Silence. Deafening silence. They stared at each other.   
  
“... What did you say?” Her voice was barely a whisper.   
“I... I said I love you.” He was stunned also. Did he really? The words felt right. They were only 15. Yet, those are the only words that came close to how he felt about her. “I love you, El.” He repeated as he walked to her, cupping her cheek and wiping away tears.   
  
She looked up at him, eyes wide. Carefully he used a tissue from his pocket and wiped her nose, cleaning the blood away.   
  
Her breathing shook as she stared up at him. Her small hands cupped both his cheeks, looking deep into his eyes.   
  
“I love you too, Mike.” She whispered, his name always made her feel safe, filled her with warmth.   
  
He leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was different from any other they had shared. It wasn’t lustful, full of teenage horniness and something similar to love. No. This was love. An outpouring of their hearts and souls.   


They were 17 when they first _made_ love. 

It was prom night, Nancy actually pulled El aside and gave her a key to a hotel room and told to be safe. Slipping her several condoms before Mrs. Wheeler snapped pictures of the happy couple. 

  
The high school had rented a ball room at a hotel for the Prom. It was beautiful, crystals hung all over the place.   
  
They danced together, hugging each other close as they swayed. The party dying down already when El stood up on her tip-toes and used the back of Mike’s neck to tug him down.   
  
“Why don’t we go somewhere more private?” Eleven whispered, pulling back and looking him in the eyes with a look of desire.   
  
He dumbly nodded, El taking his hand and pulling him out of the room.   
  
“W-where?” Mike asked, and Eleven reached into the small handbag that came with her dress. Producing a hotel keycard.   
  
“Where did you-“   
“Nancy.” She stopped him, knowing that he knew Hop would never buy his daughter a hotel room.   
  
She took his hand and tugged him along, giggling a little as he stumbled after her. They made it to their room, the excitement growing for Mike as he began to attack his girlfriend’s neck with kisses as she swiped the card.   
“Mike!” She giggled as they stumbled into the room. Using her powers El shut the door and locked it, tugging him by his suit jacket to the bed.   
  
She fell back with him on top of her, she ran her fingers through his floppy black hair before kissing him. They made out, Mike’s legs and back starting to cramp from being bent over so far kissing her.   
  
He pulled back, their noses touching. “Wanna lay back on the bed properly or sit? My back is killing me.” Mike laughed, he was too lengthy to comfortably lean over the bed and kiss her.   
  
“Yes,” She was breathless as she sat up and Mike sat beside her. They quickly picked up where they left off.   
  
Her hands slid under his suit jacket, pushing it off his arms. They found his suspenders and held onto them as he ran his hand through her hair, removing the hair clip that held her hair in a stylish messy bun.

She slipped up into his lap, knees on either side of his legs to give her leverage. Her hands found his black hair and tugged, forcing him to tilt his head back. 

He moaned as their tongues danced together. El’s hips began to rock as they got more heated. She drug her nails down the back of her neck.   
  
“El...” Mike whispered, pulling away for a moment. Both of their lips flushed and slightly sore from their vigorous kissing.   
  
“Mike.” She whispered, going and cupping his cheek. Her manicured nails scratched lightly at his skin as they looked at each other for several minutes.   
  
She settled on his lap, nuzzling her face into his neck.   
  
“Unzip my dress, Mike.” El urged as she began to kiss and lick at his neck.   
  
“Okay,” Mike replied, shakily pulling the zipper down. Eleven’s hips began to move on his lap, causing Mike to groan blissfully.

Eleven pulled away, her dress hanging on her shoulders. Carefully she moved his suspenders off, rubbing his chest.  
  
El’s hands began to unbutton his shirt, Mike moving his hands up and undoing his tie, throwing it on the floor. El finished unbuttoning his dress shirt and pushed him to lay back on the bed.   
  
She came with him, giggling as they fell on the bed. Eleven wordlessly sat up, her hands splayed on his ivory chest. She watched him for a minute before shrugging the shoulders of her dress off, allowing it to pool around her waist.   
  
She blushed slightly as Mike stared up at her, her small breasts contained within a pretty pale pink lace bra.   
  
“You’re beautiful El.” Mike breathed, gazing up at her. His hands roamed over her stomach, touching the skin of her flat, toned stomach.   
  
Eleven felt her cheeks heat up more, biting her lip. “Thank you,” she whispered bashfully. She shifted her hips on his lap, causing him to moan deeply as she ground on his erection through his dress pants.   
  
She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, making him totally shirtless. Mike’s hands slid to her dress, starting to push the fabric up to remove it from her. Obediently she lifted her arms, allowing him to remove her dress.   
  
Silently El slid off his legs and knelt on the floor. Mike’s eyes widened as Eleven began to undo his belt. “Is this okay?” El asked, Mike propping himself up on his elbows to watch her.   
“Yes.” Mike breathed.   
El smiled and unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. She tugged them off of his slender hips, taking them off of him fully. Her thumbs stroked his hip bones as she just gazed up at him.   
  
“You okay El?” Mike asked after a minute, the girl nodded.   
“Yes. Pretty.” She replied as she stroked his skin. Hopper had taught her that ‘pretty’ wasn’t normally a word used to describe men. But in the moment, that’s all El could think of.   
  
Mike knew better than to become confused or try and correct her, he just smiled at her lovingly. “I think you’re pretty too.” He said as he sat up and pulled her back into his lap.   
  
He pushed his lips to hers, slowly kissing her. Their kiss deepened and El reached behind herself, undoing her bra and tossing it away. She pushed her chest against his, legs wrapped around his hips snugly as his erection pressed against her ass.   
  
She wiggled her hips, pulling away. “I want you, Mike.” Eleven whispered, crawling off his lap and laying back on the bed. She sighed blissfully at the softness of the pillows.   
  
“Can I?” Mike asked as he touched the waistband of her panties, they matched her bra which made him somehow even hornier.   
“Yes.” She smiled and lifted her hips for him to remove the soft lace. He did so, his breath hitching as he looked at her.   
  
He got over her, knees on either side of her hips. He leaned down and kissed her. “You’re beautiful, El. So beautiful.” Mike whispered sweetly, starting to kiss her jaw. Her hands ran through his hair, moaning and squirming under him

“Please Mike. I want you.” Eleven whined and Mike nodded as he pulled back.   
“I don’t have a condom-“ He started   
“In my bag. Nancy-“ Eleven began to explain.   
“I got it, just... Don’t mention my sister while we’re about to have sex.” Mike wrinkled his nose at the thought. El laughed a bit as Mike got off her, going to the handbag and pulling out a few condoms. He ripped one off and tossed the rest of the bedside nightstand.   
  
Mike removed his boxers and stroked himself briefly, Eleven biting her lip. Mike looking at her as he opened the condom, preparing to roll it onto his erection. “Are you sure?” Mike asked and El nodded.   
“Yes, Mike. I want you.” Eleven confirmed and Mike took a deep breath and put the condom on.   
  
He got over her, Eleven’s arms wrapping around his neck.   
“This is my first time, so uh-“   
“I know, Mike.” El giggled a little, rolling her eyes.   
“Right.” Mike huffed out a laugh.   
  
Mike slid out from her arms and held himself up with one hand, El spread her legs for him as Mike used his other hand to steady himself. The head of his cock pushed against her lips and he glanced up at her, one last time to make sure she wanted this.   
“Do it, Mike.” Eleven nodded, and Mike took a deep breath and pushed the head of his cock into her warm opening.   
  
Slowly he began to push more of himself in, Eleven’s arms flying around his neck. Her face scrunched up in discomfort and she let out a small whine as he pushed deeper. He froze.   
“Am I hurting you? Do I need to stop?” He asked, worried about her. She shook her head.   
“No Mike, keep going. I’m okay.” Eleven promised, kissing him quickly.   
Mike hesitated and Eleven responded by wrapping her legs around his hips, using her heels she pushed on his butt, forcing his hips forward until their hips met.   
“Holy fuck,” Mike gasped and Eleven gave a weak smile.   
  
El kissed him deeply before pushing her face into his neck.   
“Move,” She whispered and Mike complied.   
His hips began to rock gently. Soon El began to move her hips also, soon they began to moan, El’s fingernails digging into his back.   
“Oh, Mike. Harder,” Eleven pleaded, pushing her face into his neck and kissing the pale skin. Mike happily complied as El began to whimper and moan happily.   
  
Soon their hips began to audibly slap together, the bed creaking as their sweet moans filled the air around them.   
  
“Mike! Mike I’m close!” El gasped, a hand reaching down to rub her clit as Mike nodded.   
“Me too,” He grunted. Their thrusts fell out of rhythm as they both approached their peak. Eleven muffled a loud cry as she pushed her face harder into Mike’s neck. Tears pricked at her eyes from the intensity of her orgasm.   
“Please, Mike.” Eleven begged as her walls spasmed around him.   
“Fuck! Eleven!” Mike cried as he finished, trembling as his orgasm washed over him. His vision became blurry as he rode out his high. Their orgasms died down and Mike carefully pulled out of El and she whined softly at the loss. He rolled off of her and disposed of the condom quickly before rolling to lay beside her.   
  
Instantly El snuggled into his side, both of them sweaty and panting. Her legs wrapped around his as she laid her head on his chest.   
  
“That was amazing, Mike.” She whispered and kissed his chest.   
“Yeah?” He asked, looking at her as his fingertips danced up and down her spine.   
“Mhm,” she confirmed, closing her eyes. “We can do that again, right?” She asked and Mike chuckled.   
“Yes. Anytime!” He smiled and she nodded.   
“Good,” she laid there, and listened to his heart for a few. “And Mike?” She opened her eyes and looked up at him.   
“Yeah?” He asked, raising a brow.   
“I love you.” She whispered softly, giving a sweet smile.   
“I love you too, El. I think I fell in love the moment I saw you.” Mike replied and kissed her lips as they snuggled close.   
El began to feel sleepy, his heartbeat and their activities tiring her out.   
“Night Mike.” She said and Mike smiled, closing his eyes.   
“Good night, El.”   
“I love you.” She whispered as she began to doze off.   
“I love you too, El. More than you’ll ever know.” 


	2. Then Comes Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter became stupidly long. And for that I apologize! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also note: Mike does not have an official canon birthday. So I improvised and gave him the same birthday as Finn Wolfhard (who plays Mike), and his is on the 23rd of December according to the Internet.

Mike was 19 the first time he went into a jewelry store to look at rings.   
  
His palms were sweaty as he looked at the engagement rings, normally he bought El necklaces or bracelets. But he was looking at rings today. Engagement rings.   
  
It had been a sudden realization the night before after they got off the phone from their usual goodnight call. Like a ton of bricks it hit him. He was going to marry her. Someday. He would make her Mrs. Wheeler. Come hell or high water.   
  
As he gazed at the sparkling rings, he noticed a jeweler looking at him. He looked up at the old man behind the counter.   
  
“Those are engagement rings, son.” The man stated, raising a white eyebrow at the young man.   
  
“Y-yes sir. I know.” Mike said, trying to be confident.   
  
“How old are ya, kid?” The man set the ring he was polishing down and leaned on the counter to look at Mike.   
  
“I’m 19, sir.” He said, looking into the man’s eyes.   
  
The jeweler nodded, stroking his bushy white mustache. “19, eh?” The man looked at Mike thoughtfully, as if looking into his soul.   
  
“19 is awful young, son. Let me ask you a question. Why?”   
  
Mike furrowed his brow, looking at him. “Why what?”   
  
“Why do you want to get married? Why this person? Are you ready to provide for this person? I can tell you love her, son. You have the look of a kid who has it bad. And if she loves you a fraction as much as you do her, you don’t need to rush in and buy a ring to keep her with ya.”   


The man said as Mike balked a little.   
  
Sure, sometimes he was scared El would realize he wasn’t as great as she thought, would grow bored of him, become restless. But was the elder right?   
  
“See, kid? Till you can answer that question, no hesitation. With anything other than “I love her,” you ain’t ready. Go think about it, son. You’ll know when it’s time.” The man advised.   
  
Mike left with more questions than he had answers.   
  
When he was 20, (20 1/2, to be exact). Mike suddenly remembered what the man said a year and a half ago. He remembered many times. This time, he had an answer.   
  
It was pouring outside and he was eating dinner with his family when he shot up. “I gotta go,” Mike yelled as he dashed out of the door, ignoring his mother’s yelling.   
  
Thunder rumbled and the rain made it feel much colder than it was outside. He didn’t put a jacket on over his clothes and wasn’t even wearing shoes.

He jumped off his bike and barged into the jewelry store, minutes before close. He was dripping wet and the jeweler from just 18 months ago looked up, starting to say something about them about to close. He looked at Mike.

  
“I have your answer.” Mike panted for breath.   
  
“She’s my everything, sir. When I’m away I feel like she took a piece of my soul with her. I can’t picture my life without her. The mere thought makes me sick. I want her with me for forever. She’s my best friend. She is the moon and the stars.”   
  
Mike had to take a breath, he ran his hand through his rain soaked hair.   
  
“I want to buy her a house. I want a dog and a fence. I want to come home every day to her arms. I want her to be the first thing I see in the morning, and the last thing I see before I go to sleep. I want to proudly say that she’s my wife, sir. I want to carry her into our home. I don’t care if our home is a trash can, wherever she is, is my home.”   
  
Mike didn’t even know what he was saying, he was pouring out his soul to this man.   
  
“She’s amazing and beautiful and I want to be connected to her. I want everyone to know. I want to shout it from the rooftops.” Mike looked at the man who just smiled.   
  
“Atta boy,” The man smiled and nodded him over. Mike went over and gazed into the box. His hair dripping water but god he didn’t care.   
  
“That one.” Mike knew it was El’s the moment he saw it.   
  
It was silver, shaped like a thin branch. The short offshoots having cherry blossom flowers with tiny white diamonds inside of them. It came together in the center, a larger flower with a beautiful deep blue stone in the middle of the flower. The petals on the main flower had small white diamonds in them also.   
  
It was simple, unique, elegant, breathtaking, it was _Eleven’s_ .   
  
The man pulled the ring out and Mike looked at it closer, it wasn’t as extravagant as some of the other rings. But he knew this was El’s.   
  
He looked at the jeweler and nodded. “This one is it, sir.” Mike was confident and the man smiled.   
  
“Come get it tomorrow, son. I’ll clean it up and resize it for you.” He smiled down at Mike, Mike knew El could wear Nancy’s rings, remembering them from prom. Luckily he stored the ring size deep in his memory.   
  
Mike went home, he was on cloud nine.   
  


It took him three solid months to work up the courage to talk to Hopper, but the day came and he couldn’t wait anymore.   
  
He rode his bike to the police station and went in, striding into Hopper’s office, box in his pocket. Flo tried to stop him, but he didn’t pay attention.   
  
He threw open the door to Hopper’s office, knowing if he stopped his confidence would die.   
  
“Sure! Just burst in!” Hopper growled, not looking up from the file he was looking at. Mike closed the door, not speaking until Hopper looked up at him.   
  
Hop groaned faintly, shutting the file. While Hopper and Mike had a decent relationship now that he was older, Mike was still terrified of him in a way. He knew Hopper was secretly a softie, the man melted around El.   
  
“Whaddya need, Wheeler?” He asked, putting a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it as he held it in his lips.   
  
“I want to marry El.” Mike stated.   
  
“Pardon?” Hopper asked, almost dropping the cigarette out of his mouth.   
  
“I want to marry Eleven, sir.” Mike sunk into the chair across from Hopper, becoming increasingly terrified as his adrenaline died down.   
  
Hopper grunted at the kid, narrowing his eyes as he studied Mike.

“Lemme see.” Hopper finally said, holding out his hand.

“See what?”   
  
“The ring, dingus.” Hopper rolled his eyes.   
  
“Oh!” Mike said, reaching into his pocket and fumbling with the box.   
  
“Jesus Christ, kid.” Hopper muttered, almost snatching the velvet box from Mike’s hand.   
  
Mike watched Hopper study the ring, taking it out of the box and lifting it to the light. Hopper put it back in the box, and grunted.   
  
“You gonna take care of her?” He asked, looking at Mike.   
  
“Yes sir. I promise. I’ll do everything in my power to make her happy for forever more. I love her.” Mike was almost pleading.   
  
Hopper sighed smoke out of his nose. “When are ya going to do it?” He finally asked.   
  
“I can do it?!” Mike hopped up.   
  
“Yes, now tell me before I change my mind.” Hopper huffed, and Mike lowered himself into the chair. He thought for several moments.   
  
“New years, sir. At mom’s party.” Mike decided and Hopper nodded.   
  
As Mike got up and put his hand on the door, Hopper spoke.   
  
“And Micheal?” He turned and looked at Hopper.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“You ever hurt my little girl, and I swear to god I’ll kill you and bury your body so deep into the woods no one will ever find you. You hear me?” Hopper’s voice made him shudder.   
  
“L-Loud and clear, sir...” Mike said, eyes wide as he scrambled out of the office.   
  
Once Mike left, Hopper couldn’t help but smile and laugh. He knew that Mike was a good kid and would always love El.   


Mike was freshly 21 when he proposed.   
  
It was three months after his talk with Hopper at the Wheeler’s New Year’s Eve party. Something Mike years ago hated and would often retreat into the basement with his friends to watch movies and drink soda. When he was forced to interact it made him antsy and fidgety.   
  
He was antsy and fidgety tonight, but for a different reason. Anxiety ate away at him, when it turned to the New Year of 1992, Mike was going to actually propose. El was his New Year’s resolution.   
  
Before the party really got started, Nancy pulled him aside going to her old bedroom with him. Nancy and Jonathan had been married three years prior. As they aged and matured Nancy and Mike became close yet again. Nancy actually was the first person Mike told that he was going to propose to El after he got Hopper’s blessing.   
  
Mike looked at her as she sat down on the bed, Nancy wincing slightly as she sat.   
  
“How’re you feeling?” Mike asked, glancing at her heavy stomach.   
  
“Exhausted, sore, my feet hurt.” Nancy responded as she pushed hair behind her ear, Mike nodded sympathetically.   
“Won’t be long until El is like this~” Nancy teased, eyes glimmering. She had to laugh as Mike paled and then turned beet red.   
  
She shook her head a little. “Speaking of, are you nervous?” Nancy asked him, looking at her brother.   
  
“Incredibly,” Mike said as he sat beside his sister. Nancy reached up and put a soothing hand on her brother’s shoulder.   
  
“She’s gonna say yes, Mike. I have no doubt.” She squeezed his shoulder.   
  
“But what if she doesn’t? What if she realizes she could do so much better than me? I mean El is beautiful! She’s perfect, she’s so sweet and strong and incredible. And Nance, I’m... _Me_ .” Mike sighed and looked down at himself.   
  
He was still skinny and lengthy. The same pale, somewhat scrawny kid that always got teased and called a “fag” in the locker room by the other boys. He didn’t have noticeable muscles, perfect skin, flowy hair, and stunning blue eyes.   
  
His muscles were barely visible, his skin was ghastly pale, sparsely dotted with freckles and a couple of “beauty marks”, he was stupidly tall, and his hair was a wreck. He wasn’t that athletic, the most athletic thing he did was ride his bike. He was still that almost stereotypical nerdy kid who holed up in his basement.   
  
“Micheal.” Nancy sighed, shaking her head.   
  
“El loves you. She adores you. She’s not going to say no, Mike. Don’t compare yourself to everyone. If El wanted someone else, she’d find someone else. El is stubborn and tough. When have you ever seen her settle for something she didn’t want?” Nancy asked, looking up at her brother.   
  
He pushed his face into his hands, elbows on his knees as he tried to calm his nerves.   
  
“That’s not Eleven to just let shit happen that she doesn’t like. Don’t doubt yourself so much, little brother. You’re gonna be fine, don’t be so hard on yourself.” Nancy gave his shoulder a small shove and he raised his head and he sighed.   
  
“You’re right, Nance.” Mike gave her a half smile and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.   
  
“I’m always right, Mike.” Nancy grinned as Mike laughed when they pulled apart.   


“Can I see the ring? I’ve not seen the ring y'know. It’s a long journey from New York here.” Nancy smiled and held out her hand as Mike got the box from the pocket in his dress pants. He placed the velvet box into her hands and Nancy smiled and opened it.   
  
“It’s beautiful, Mike. She’s going to love it.” Nancy gave him a reassuring smile as she gave it back to him. “You can do it, Mike.” She added as Mike stood up. He straightened his suit jacket and smiled.   
  
“You’re a good sister, Nancy.” He said as he looked down at her.   
  
“I know! You’re an alright brother. You could be a good one if you could help your very pregnant sister get up.” Nancy gave a coy grin as Mike shook his head and laughed a little.   
  
“Right. Sorry.” Mike gripped her wrists as she gripped his, and with a grunt he pulled her to help her stand up. Nancy reacted to his grunt by giving him a playful swat to his shoulder once she was up.   
  
They rejoined their family in the living room, not a moment too soon as guests began to trickle in. Ted Wheeler patted his son on the shoulder, handing him a beer. “Here son. You’re an adult now, enjoy your first taste of beer.” Ted said.   
  
“Uh, thanks Dad. Yeah. First taste.” He laughed a little, glancing over at Dustin, Will, Lucas, and Max who were doing their best not to snicker.   
  
It wasn’t the first time he had drank, during the summer when they were 18 they started going to the quarry cliff and drinking beer and other alcoholic beverages together on balmy summer nights. It became a tradition for the party. Every summer, once every week or two they camped up there and drank and laughed.   
  
Mike excused himself from his father’s company as he took a sip out of the glass bottle.

“Not a word.” He warned the party as he joined them, leaning on the wall. “Where’s El?” He asked, noticing more people coming in.

“Hopper called mom before we left. Said they were running late,” Will said, sipping his own beer. Ted Wheeler was so oblivious to his son’s friends ages that he didn’t really notice that a few of them were underage. That or he just didn’t care, honestly. It was a celebration.  
  
“Oh,” Mike looked disappointed, shifting uneasily.  
  
“What’s wrong, lover boy? Nothing wrong with staying home on New Years. God knows you two are always together, maybe she wanted an evening by herself,” Max teased and Mike rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
“Maybe.” He nodded. Before he could dwell on it, the door opened again.   
  
“Happy New Years!” Hopper announced with a bit of a smile as he carried some alcohol of his own. The world around Mike faded as he saw El step in. Her hair was slightly curled and she had some light makeup on. She stepped in shyly, she still got nervous in crowds.   
  
“El!” Mike waved her over, grinning.  
  
“Sorry I’m late, Hopper got off work late and I wanted to look nice.” She blushed.   
  
“You look beautiful!” Mike said, looking her over.   
  
“You always say that,” El smiled up at him.  
  
“Because you always look it,” Mike replied easily as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly.   
  
As the evening progressed Mike became more and more jumpy and nervous. He was going to do it! He felt like he was going to be sick.   
  
As they all gathered around the TV, the ball in Time’s Square minutes away from dropping his heart began to race. He could do this.  
  
As Eleven watched the sparkling ball, counting down the seconds Mike stepped back a little. She didn’t notice yet.  
  
**10...** **  
****9...** **  
****8...** **  
****7...** _oh god here it comes!_ _  
_**6...** **  
****5...** **  
****4...** _you can do it, Wheeler!_ _  
_**3...** **  
****2...** _kneel and do it!_ _  
_**1!** **  
**  
Everyone cheered as the ball dropped, bringing them into the year of 1992. Eleven turned her head to give Mike a New Year’s kiss, only to find air beside her. She turned around just as she heard Dustin say “Holy shit!”, prompting Max to slap his shoulder to shut him up. She was surprised too, but she didn’t want Mike and El’s moment to be ruined.   
  
Her eyes found Mike on one knee behind her, trembling as he looked up at her.   
“Mike?” She asked, eyes wide.  
  
“El, I love you. More than anything. We’ve been through a lot together, and I can’t picture my life without you.” His voice was shaking as he pulled the box out of his pocket.   
  
“So, uhm.” He opened the box, presenting the ring to her.  
“El, will you marry me?” He was shaking, ready to pass out.   
  
Eleven was speechless and she looked at him before finally nodding.  
“Yes, Mike. Yes. I will marry you.” She grinned, tears in her eyes. He slid the ring on her finger and jumped up.  
  
“She said yes!” He yelled, grabbing her in a hug and picking her up as he kissed her.  
  
“Mike!” El squealed before he silenced her with a kiss. Everyone around them clapped, Hopper even smiling as he did.  
Mike put El down, it hitting him suddenly.  
  
“She said yes...” Mike whispered, before falling back, passing out colder than a Thanksgiving turkey as the adrenaline died.  
  


They scheduled the wedding for November 7th of that year, the exact day he met her 8 years ago.   
  
It was a gorgeous fall day as Mike stood, finishing getting ready. “You look good, Mike.” Nancy’s voice said behind him as she looked at him. His suit was a slate grey with an off white undershirt, his tie was orange to go with the fall colors. He spun around in surprise as his eyes widened.   
  
“Nancy!” He ran to his sister, hugging her. “I thought you couldn’t make it?” He pulled back, grinning widely down at his sister.   
  
“You think I’d miss my little brother’s wedding?” Nancy scoffed, adjusting the diaper bag on her shoulder. “Jonathan and I managed to take time off work.” She smiled.   
  
“And where’s my little nephew?” Mike asked.   
  
“With Jonathan. I wanted to visit you in peace. Besides, he’s still asleep.” Nancy stepped into the trailer they rented for him to get dressed in fully.   
  
She went to him and adjusted his tie for him. Mike and Ted were never super close, so Ted and Karen had already taken their seats.   
  
“Thanks Nance.” Mike said and she smiled.   
  
“Anytime, Mike.” She gave a sweet smile. The two of them shared a few moments of comfortable silence before there was a knock on the door.   
  
Hopper peaked in and stepped in. “It’s almost time, Mike.” Hopper said.   
  
Nancy kissed her little brother’s cheek.   
“I’m going to sit down, I’ll see you after the wedding.” She said as she gave him a pat on the back.   
  
It left him and Hopper in the trailer and Hopper approached him. He put a hand on Mike’s shoulder, Mike was almost afraid Hopper was going to choke him.   
  
“Ya look good, kid. I can’t wait for you to see El. She’s gorgeous.” Hopper smiled at Mike warmly.   
  
“I give you a lot of shit, Wheeler. But it’s because I love El. But honestly, Mike. I couldn't have picked someone better for her. You take good care of her, alright?” Hopper gave his shoulder a warm squeeze.   
  
“Yes sir.” Mike nodded.   
  
Hopper patted him on the shoulder before he began to head out. “It’s gonna start soon. Look alive, kid.”   
  
Hopper opened the door, looking over his shoulder at Mike.   


“And Mike? Tell anyone what I said, about you being my first choice? I’ll deny it.” Hopper warned him.  
  
“Yes sir. Understood.”   
  
With that, Jim Hopper shut the door.   
  
It wasn’t long until Will knocked on the door, peaking in.   
  
“It’s time, Mike. C’mon.” Will grinned and Mike nodded at his best man.   
  
He followed Will outside into the cool fall air. It was a beautiful day, the leaves on the ground were beautiful shades of red, orange, and yellow. Along with the leaves that were still clinging to the trees.   
  
Mike stood at the altar, looking down the aisle anxiously. His heart began to race as the Wedding March began to play. After what seemed like an eternity, which was really just a few seconds, Hopper appeared with Eleven on his arm.   
  
Mike’s throat tightened as he laid eyes on her. She looked beautiful, perfect, stunning. Angelic with the sun setting behind her, casting warm rays of light around her.   
  
They made eye contact, El gripping Hopper tightly to stop herself from running up the aisle to get to Mike. He smiled at her, admiring her bouquet of orange, red, and yellow flowers.   
  
Finally, Hopper reached the altar with her and he kissed her on the cheek as Eleven gave him a little hug. Hopper whispered something to her before going to sit. El smiled at her bride’s maids, before looking at Mike.   
  
Mike just stared, soaking her in. She was wearing a simple, strapless, off white wedding dress. Sewn on neckline and bodice were little crystals, making it shimmer slightly if the light hit it correctly.   
  
“You look...” Mike whispered, unable to even find the word, as he shakily took her hands.   
  
“Pretty?” El offered with a small smile.   
  
“Really pretty.” Mike breathed.   
  
Mike barely heard what the minister said, repeating the vows with El as they looked into each other’s eyes.   
  
“Do you, Micheal Theodore Wheeler take Jane ‘El’ Hopper to be your lawfully wedded wife?”   
  
“I do.” Mike shook as he spoke.   
  
“Do you, Jane ‘El’ Hopper take Micheal Theodore Wheeler to be your lawfully wedded husband?”   
  
Eleven nodded, “I do.” She confirmed.   
  
“With the power vested in me by the state of Indiana, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Micheal, you may kiss the bride.”   
  
And kiss her he did. He grabbed her and kissed her hard as her arms flew around his neck as they kissed repeatedly.   
  
Joyce had to put a hand on Hopper’s leg to stop him from springing up and separating them.   
  
“I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Micheal Wheeler!” The minister announced proudly.   
  
Mike grinned devilishly as he scooped El up bridal style and carried her down the aisle, causing her to gasp and laugh as he proudly carried her with a huge grin. They both laughed as rice was thrown on them, grinning like fools.   
  
They enjoyed the reception, despite their eagerness to get out of there. Finally at 10PM, with hugs all around, they got into Mike’s car and drove off with cans clattering behind them.   
  
They drove to Indianapolis, their families not knowing they weren’t going on a Honeymoon. No, they were going to their home. It was small, but it was theirs. They had decided to use the money from a Honeymoon to purchase their home.   
  
Mike smiled as they pulled into the driveway. It was beautiful, a beautiful lawn with trees planted on both sides to give privacy from neighbors. Perfect lush green grass, even a nice back deck for them to enjoy in the summer.   
  
Mike parked and shut off the car, going around and picking El up out of the car.   


“Mike!” She laughed at him carrying her.  


“I gotta carry you over the threshold! It’s tradition.” Mike grinned, his face hurt from smiling so much.   
  
He carried Eleven into the (for now) mostly empty house.   
  
“Welcome home, Mrs. Wheeler.” Mike grinned.   


“Why thank you, Mr. Wheeler.” El cooed.   
  
Mike didn’t put her down, continuing to carry her. “Where are you taking me, Mike?” Eleven asked.   
  
“To the bedroom. I have to fulfill a husbandly duty.” He gave a devious little smirk as he laid her down on their bed, and kissed her.   
  
“I can’t wait.” She whispered in response.   
  
They were married. They fell in love, and got married. Mike felt so lucky as they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I again apologize for such a long chapter.
> 
> I’m thinking of, in a separate story, writing the obvious smut scene that came after he laid her on the bed. 
> 
> Should I? I’d like to hear your thoughts!


	3. & Here They Come With a Baby Carriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow Guys. I apologize in advance because this chapter, the final chapter, is LONG.
> 
> This is why wrapping the story up took so long. I would’ve split the chapter into two but there was no good place to do so. 
> 
> This chapter alone is 10k words. That is over half of the fic, haha.
> 
> So sit back and enjoy!! <3

Mike was 24 when El accidentally got pregnant.    
  
It was a Friday, and per their tradition, movie and junk food night. Every Friday they’d switch off, and tonight was his night to choose the food, pick up a movie of his choosing from the local BlockBuster (something sleepily little Hawkins didn’t have), and his choice of ice cream, snacks, candy, and junk food.   
  
Mike fumbled a little with the keys, carrying the movie, their dinner and everything else. He envied El’s powers sometimes when his hands were full.    
  
He made it in and set everything down on the counter, looking around for El.    
  
“El?” Mike called, looking around for her in worry.    
  
“Uh, I’ll be out in a second, Mike!” Eleven called. Mike simply shrugged to himself as he went to their room and changed out of his work clothes, opting for a pair of boxers and a t-shirt to lounge in for the evening.    
  
Mike walked back to their kitchen, filling the cat bowl for the night before putting the ice cream away. He didn’t even hear El or notice her until her arms wrapped around his slender waist and she pushed her face into his back.    
  
Mike jumped slightly before relaxing. “Hey.” He said, squirming to turn around to properly embrace her.    
  
“Hi,” she whispered, pushing her face into his chest, squeezing him tightly.   
  
“You okay?” Mike asked, looking down at her.    
  
Eleven nodded, looking up at him and resting her chin on his chest. “Yes,” she whispered, standing on her toes to kiss him.    
  
“Just tired,” she explained, hands going to the back of Mike’s neck, twirling the tips of his hair in her fingers.    
  
“You’ve been tired for a couple of days now. Are you getting sick?” Mike asked as he felt her forehead with a small frown, seeing if she felt feverish.    
  
El shook her head. “No Mike. I’m fine.” She promised him before pulling away from his arms to look at what he got them to watch and eat for tonight.    
  
“You sure? El I know you hate doctors bu-” Mike started.   
  
El cut him off. “Mike, please? Trust me. Okay? If I don’t feel better in a few days I’ll go. I’ve had a long day and I just want to curl up and watch a movie with you.” She almost pleaded, starting to give him puppy-eyes.    
  
“Alright, alright. I’m sorry,” Mike relented, kissing her cheek. “You look beautiful, by the way.” He added.   
  
El gave a small snort and rolled her eyes playfully. “I’m sure I do,” she shook her head.    
  
It warmed Mike’s heart to see how far El had come, she could now participate in playful banter with him. And in his mind, she did look beautiful!   
  
She looked perfect in one of his old t- shirts that hung down to her knees, her beautiful brown hair messy, slightly damp from a shower, even looking slightly tired like she did, the tiny imperfections (which he didn’t consider them as such) made her all the more beautiful to him.   
  
“El. You always look beautiful.” Mike kissed her head again, standing behind her now.    
  
“Although I am disappointed,” Mike began as he reached up to grab two glasses out of the top cabinet, his body pressed lovingly against El’s.   
  
“Why?” She asked as she looked up at him, resting her head on his chest as he sat the glasses down on the counter.   
  
“You showered without me,” Mike pouted a little, he began to step away to grab the soda bottle he bought but El stopped him with her powers, rather effortlessly making the bottle come to them instead.   
  
El winced a little, quickly wiping the blood away from her nose before Mike could see. She knew Mike would worry seeing blood from such a mundane task, it was practically unheard of for her to get nosebleeds doing such simple things now.    
  
“I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you later?” El offered with a playful smile.    
  
Mike hummed as if thinking it over. “Alright, but you  _ really _ owe me!” He warned playfully as El ducked out of his arms to see what movie he picked and the snack selection and their dinner.    
  
He had picked up the new(ish) live action  _ Jungle Book _ that had come out the previous year, along with their favorite candies and chips.    
  
“C’mon, before the pizza gets too cold.” Mike urged, picking up their drinks and the pizza boxes. Eleven grabbing the snacks and movie.    
  
Mike set the pizza and drinks on the coffee table as El grabbed their “movie” comforter. It was just a big old comforter from Mike’s childhood that they always cocooned themselves in when they watched TV or movies together.    
  
As El killed the lights via her powers, Mike placed the VHS tape into their VCR, grabbing the remote before returning to the couch. He started the movie as they cuddled together, the comforter wrapped around them, each holding an end to keep it wrapped around them both.    
  
Mike watched El, feeling uneasy. She was acting a little antsier than normal. Like she was hiding something almost. It worried Mike a little, but he decided that maybe she just had a bad day and didn’t want to talk about it.   
  
Eleven didn’t eat too much, which worried Mike even more as she only ate a slice and a half before curling up into his side, nuzzling her face into his ribs as she snuggled against him as tight as possible. El was cuddly, but this was abnormal. Making herself so small was something that she only normally did when she was upset or scared during storms or after a particularly bad nightmare.   
  
The worry nagged at him but he did his best to brush it off, knowing he couldn’t get El to talk if she didn’t wish to.   
  
He knew something was really bugging her when she took his large hand in both of hers, starting to absently toy with his wedding ring. A thing she only normally did when she was  _ scared _ to reassure herself that Mike was there. Where Mike’s ring was, Mike was. It was an odd way maybe, but he knew toying with his ring on his finger soothed her.   
  
He was too worried about her to pay attention to the movie, so half way through it he wordlessly paused it, Eleven not even noticing for several minutes. She jumped slightly, noticing the movie being paused and Mike looking at her a concerned frown.   
  
“Why’d you pause it?” She asked timidly, hoping maybe it was just recently paused.    
  
Mike turned a bit to look at her, his dark eyes shining with worry. “El...” He murmured. “What’s wrong?” His voice was gentle.   
  
She averted her eyes, unable to look at him when she lied. “Nothing,” she mumbled.   
  
“Eleven... Please talk to me.” Mike tried again, and she only bit her lip and shook her head, somehow curling into a tighter ball, her lip starting to tremble as she hugged his hand to her chest.   
  
“Jane.” Mike gently tugged his hand away from her hands and she winced. Mike didn’t call her Jane often, it was even less common than being called “Eleven”   
  
“Honey, talk to me.” His voice was soft as he cupped her cheeks, urging her to look at him. He used his thumb to wipe away a tear that had escaped.    
  
El trembled, holding onto his wrists as she tried to find words. She said something so softly he couldn’t understand.    
  
“You need to speak up.” Mike urged gently.    
  
“... ‘M pregnant,” she whispered, throat tightening up with the tears she was trying and failing to hold back.    
  
Mike blinked, a whole wave of emotions crashing over him. He felt afraid, nervous, excited, happy, more feelings than he could describe.    
  
“Mike?” She whimpered in response to his stunned silence, afraid he was mad at her. “Are... Are you mad?” Her voice was trembling almost as hard as she was as she withdrew her hands and pulled away from him. She looked so tiny when she was trembling and curled into herself in his big t-shirt.    
  
Her pulling away and pushing her face into her knees snapped him out of his stunned silence.   
  
“No! No. El, no. I’m not mad. I promise.” Mike rubbed her back as she timidly looked up at him. The word promise wasn’t something they used often, Mike knowing how much a promise meant to El.   
  
“... You promise?” She asked again, she could so easily revert to that timid, scared, broken kid he found in the woods sometimes. And it always broke his heart. It reminded him of all the trauma she had been through in her short life. Enough trauma for a thousand lifetimes, and he knew he only knew a tiny portion of it.   
  
“Yes, Eleven. I promise,” he even offered her his pinkie, knowing she held a pinkie promise to an even higher standard than a normal promise.    
  
She curled hers around his before she pressed her face into his chest and cried.    
  
“I’m scared, Mike.” She hiccuped and he held her close.    
  
“I know, I know.” He whispered as he rocked her in his arms. “We’ll figure it out, El. We always do. Okay? So it happened a few years sooner than we considered,” kids weren’t something they were even sure they wanted, after all, “but it’s gonna work out. Eleven. Alright?” His voice was strong and comforting, despite how she knew it probably scared him also.   
  
She pulled away with a sniffle and looked at him.   
  
“When did you find out?” He asked gently, wiping some more tears from her eyes.   
  
“Today.” She said, her voice still shaking with tears.    
  
Mike nodded before he spoke.   
  
“Now, El. We need to decide what we want to do. Whatever you want, okay?” He pushed some hair out of her face.   
  
“I... I wanna keep it.” She said, looking at her lap.    
  
“Okay. Then we’ll keep it.” Mike replied and El looked stunned.    
  
“Really? You... You’re okay with this?” Her eyes were huge with surprise as she looked up at her husband.   
  
“Yes. I won’t lie, I’m scared shitless, El. Like... I’m terrified right now. But we can do this, I know we can. We’ve faced a lot worse together.” He gave her a small smile. “Besides, maybe this is good! The world would be very lucky to have another amazing person like you.” Mike grinned as he poked her nose.    
  
She laughed tearfully, smiling as she hugged him around the neck.    
  
“It’ll be okay?” She asked, needing his reassurance.   
  
“It’ll be okay, El.” He confirmed, holding her close.    
  
Later that night he crawled into bed behind her after his own shower, spooning her. Silently she took his hand and placed it on her lower stomach.    
  
“Mike?” She whispered.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“... We’re going to have a baby.” She sounded awestruck.    
  
“We’re going to have a baby,” he confirmed, himself breathless in awe.    
  
  


A few weeks later, after confirmation from the doctor they drove to Hawkins.    
  
“I’m really not excited to tell Hopper,” Mike said as the sign for Hawkins came up.    
  
“Relax Mike, we’re married,” Eleven assured with a smile, squeezing his hand. They were now both pretty excited to have a baby together. It was a surprise, but it was a nice one now.    
  
“Still, I think he may explode knowing that we actually  _ had sex. _ ” Mike countered.   
  
“True. But surely he didn’t think we were just going to just... Not have sex?” Eleven snorted a little.    
  
“El. This is Hopper. Remember last Christmas when you had a hickey and he nearly went crazy?” Mike shuddered at the memory. Mike might’ve been taller than Hopper. But Hopper had him beat in sheer strength and brute force. It took Joyce, Will, and El all to pull him off of Mike.    
  
Eleven winced at the memory, nodding. “True,” she agreed, taking a deep breath as they pulled up at the trailer Hopper and Joyce lived at. Having reasoned that “they were good friends who were empty nesters”, denying the fact that they were together, despite the fact they obviously were a couple.    
  
Mike got out of the car after parking and shutting it off, walking hand-in-hand with El as they stepped up on the porch. Mike knocked and within a few moments Joyce answered the door.    
  
She grinned brightly as she saw them through the screen door, opening it and hugging the couple. “Mike! El! It’s so good to see you two! To what do we owe the pleasure?” She asked warmly, stepping aside to let them in.    
  
“We... Were in town.” Mike said, glancing at El.   
  
“You two make yourselves at home! Would you like anything to drink?” She called as she went to the kitchen to grab drinks and to put away the dish towel that was on her shoulder.   
  
“Just water,” Mike called as him and El sat on the couch, Mike’s hand on El’s leg for some comfort.    
  
Joyce returned with three glasses of water, sitting in a chair close to them.   
  
“So, what brought you two to town? How’s Indianapolis?” She asked with a smile.    
  
“It’s nice. I’ve gotten myself a nice internship at a biology institute while I finish my degree, so it’s nice.” Mike answered, El toying with Mike’s ring.   
  
“Hopper should be home soon. I swear he’s going to work until he’s dead,” Joyce said as she looked at the clock.    
  
Mike nudged El gently to urge her on with Joyce, knowing Joyce would be nothing but supportive.    
  
“Ms. Byers-“ El began.   
  
“Honey, you should know by now to just call me Joyce.” She reached out and pat El’s knee soothingly.   
  
“Right, Joyce. Uh...” She bit her lip, bouncing her leg anxiously as she toyed heavily with Mike’s ring.    
  
“Sweetie, is everything okay?” Joyce was obviously getting worried and El nodded before taking a deep breath.    
  
“I’m pregnant.” She finally managed to blurt out. “Mike and I are having a baby,” she said again as she looked at Joyce.   
  
“Oh sweetie! That’s wonderful news!” Joyce said, grinning brightly. “It is good news, right?” She asked, unsure if the couple wanted a baby.    
  
“Yes.” Mike spoke up. “It wasn’t intentional. We were both really shocked, but we’re actually excited.” He squeezed El’s hand soothingly.    
  
“I’m so happy for you two.” Joyce smiled, happy for the pair. “Neither Will or Jonathan were planned, but life does find a way I suppose.” She gave a bittersweet smile, it was no secret Joyce missed having her sons at home.    
  
“If you need anything, El, please don’t hesitate to call me. I’ll help you in any way I can and answer any questions.” Joyce assured El who smiled, relaxing a little.   
  
“Thank you. I’m sure I’ll need it.” El laughed faintly. “I’m just not sure how we’re going to tell dad,”    
  
“He’s gonna kill me,” Mike groaned softly. Joyce winced sympathetically, remembering what had now been deemed the “Christmas Incident”   
  
“I’ll take care of Jim, he’ll be happy I’m sure.” She promised the couple.    
  
They all chatted comfortably for a few minutes until the door opened. Hopper hung up his hat, smiling at El.    
  
“El! Oh it’s so good to see you! I thought that was your car.” Hopper opened his arms and El hugged him, pushing her face into his coat to inhale the familiar scent of musky tobacco and coffee. The smell that was purely Hopper.   
  
“I’ve missed you, kiddo.” Hopper kissed her head as El pulled away.    
  
“I’ve missed you too, dad.” El said as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.   
  
“Mike,” Hopper said, politely greeting him.   
  
“Good to see you too, sir,” Mike decided not to be a smartass, needing Hopper as content as possible before they broke the news. He shook his hand warmly before sitting back down with El.    
  
Hopper made his way to the kitchen to grab a beer before returning, happily slumping into his Lay-Z-Boy. Mike kissed El as he excused himself briefly to use the restroom.   
  
“So! What brings you two here?” Hopper asked as he took a long drink of his beer.    
  
“Well, Dad...” El started, looking at Joyce for some reassurance. She nodded to urge her on.    
  
“I’m pregnant. Mike and I are going to have a baby.” She finally said, watching Hopper.   
  
“What?” Hopper blinked.   
  
“I’m going to have a baby, Dad.” El said again, she saw Hopper’s eyes narrow as Mike came back into the room and he was out of his chair in an instant.    
  
“YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?! YOU HAD SEX?!” His face was crimson as he went towards Mike who, despite just using the bathroom, was about to piss himself in fear.    
  
He was backing away quickly from Hopper, eyes wide in fear. “W-well, it t-takes two-“ Mike started, quickly becoming cornered much to his dismay. He squirmed as Hopper approached, looking at El in fear.   
  
“Dad-“ El started.    
  
“You got her pregnant?!” He hissed to Mike, Mike sweating heavily in fear.   
  
“Y-yes sir.” He confirmed.   
  
“You son of a-“ Jim began before Joyce got up.    
  
“James!” She snapped, crossing her arms as she stared Hopper down. Her tone made Hopper freeze and turn, giving Mike room to squirm away and quickly retreat to El who kissed his cheek as she gently ran a hand through his hair, ensuring he was okay.    
  
“Joyce he had sex with her!” Hopper began.    
  
“Hop. They’re  _ married _ . You and I were both there at the wedding. Did you expect them to just not have fun?” She asked, looking at him in exasperation.    
  
“But-“   
  
“No buts. Go sit.” Joyce ordered, Hopper going and sitting while muttering to himself.    
  
El sighed, looking at Hopper who was still seething.    
  
“Dad, it’s okay. Mike and I are happy.  _ I’m _ happy.” El said, trying to soothe him. “This wasn’t planned at all, Mike and I had talked about maybe in a few years. It’s earlier than expected but we’re happy. We want you to be happy with us.” El got up and went to her adopted father, putting her hand on his shoulder.    
  
Hopper looked up at El, looking into her signature puppy-eyes that she was giving him. He sighed in defeat.   
  
“Oh alright... I’m... Sorry Mike.” He muttered to him before turning his attention back to El.   
  
“You sure you want this, kiddo? It’ll be a big change.” Hopper asked as he took his daughter’s hand.    
  
“Yes. Mike and I are really happy. I promise.” El squeezed his hand and Hopper nodded, relaxing more.    
  
“As long as you want this. I... I guess I could handle being a grandad.” Hopper said as he thought, nodding his head. Even though he was pretty much a grandfather to Nancy and Jonathan’s two kids.    
  
El hugged Hopper and Hopper returned it.    
  
“I reckon I’m happy for ya, kid.” He whispered, giving her a smile.   
  
Telling Mike’s parents was rather uneventful, they were happy for the couple.    
  
They drove back to Indianapolis that same night, grabbing some McDonald’s somewhere between Hawkins and Indianapolis.    
  
By the time they arrived home it was dark, El sound asleep in the passenger seat. Carefully Mike parked their car and killed the engine. He got out and gently unbuckled Eleven, lifting her up to carry her in.    
  
She stirred a little. “Mmm... Mike?” She muttered, looking around blearily as Mike opened the door.    
  
“We’re home,” Mike whispered. “You fell asleep after we ate. Let’s get you in bed.” He murmured sweetly as he opened the door, kicking it shut behind him. Sleepily El used her powers to lock their door so Mike wouldn’t have to leave her.    
  
Mike carried her to their bed and carefully wiped the blood away, knowing now that the pregnancy was probably draining her power-wise.    
  
He got one of his shirts from his drawer and handed it to El to change into as he merely stripped down to his boxers for the night. It was a long emotional day.    
  
As El put on his shirt they crawled under the covers together and snuggled close.    
  
  


El was six months pregnant when Mike first felt the baby kick.    
  
Eleven’s pregnancy had been shockingly normal, her powers were sometimes a lot weaker, doing something as simple as pulling a book from a high shelf made her dizzy and her nose bleed, but other days they were fine.    
  
Her back hurt, her feet hurt, but all in all, it was progressing nicely. Other than being incredibly anxious, she had been enjoying it.   
  
Mike was snuggled beside his pregnant wife, who had somehow become clingier during her pregnancy. El’s anxiety was through the roof, worried that somehow the Bad Men would hurt her baby, that her baby would have powers, that she wouldn’t be a good mother never having one of her own, that something would go wrong, she had a whole lot of worries. Mike did his best to reassure her in every way he could.    
  
El’s hand was resting on her own belly as they watched  _ GhostBusters _ together for probably the thousandth time.    
  
Quietly El took Mike’s hand and laid it against her bump, looking at her husband.    
  
“Do you feel it?” She asked hopefully. Mike sighed as he sat the popcorn down and really focused on feeling her stomach.    
  
“No, I swear. They’re never going to let me feel,” Mike shook his head. It seemed like every time Mike touched her belly the baby stilled or refused to kick under his large hand.    
  
El held onto his wrist to stop him from pulling his hand away. Suddenly he felt something under his palm and he jumped.   
  
“Was... Was that it?!” He asked, eyes wide.    
  
El couldn’t help but grin and nod, happy that Mike finally felt their child move.    
  
Before El could blink Mike was on his knees in the floor, pushing her shirt up and placing both hands on her belly along with his forehead, hoping to feel more.    
  
He had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face, looking up at El in awe as he felt their baby again.    
  
“Oh, El. That’s... That’s amazing,” Mike breathed, tears in his eyes as he moved and pressed several kisses to her stomach.    
  
El just laughed, crying a little herself from happiness. Mike stood, kissing her firmly on the lips.    
  
“We’re going to be parents, El!” Mike breathed as his forehead rest against hers.   
  
She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling at him. “Yes we are Mike.” She chuckled tearfully.    
  
Mike kissed her again. “I love you,” he dropped to his knees, kissing her belly. “And I love you,” He whispered to her belly.    
  
“You’re a dork, Mike,” El teased as he looked up at her, chin lightly resting on her bump.    
  
“Better than a mouth breather,” he grinned.   
  
“Much better,” she agreed.    
  
  


As El’s due date approached, they were both on edge. Eleven was feeling increasingly more miserable, her powers had begun to act up in random ways. Her emotions being all over the place certainly didn’t help. Mike had been cleaning up more broken glass than he had ever before in his life.    
  
Of course, after such high bursts of emotion and random spells of objects flying, El broke down crying. It had become routine to try and soothe her and have her focus to try and put objects down gently, or calm her down, to clean whatever broke, and then go hold her and let her cry, assuring her he wasn’t mad.   
  
They were both exhausted and very ready to have their baby.    
  
Eleven’s due date came and went with no sign of the baby. Plenty of false alarms due to what Joyce had described as “practice labor”, but still no baby.   
  
It was a stormy night, rain pouring heavily and thunder rumbling. El got out of bed, unable to sleep due to the “practice cramps” and just general restlessness. Storms still gave her anxiety, but she didn’t want to wake Mike who was sleeping peacefully. She knew he was exhausted too.    
  
Silently she slid on her slippers and padded out into their living room. She made her way to their kitchen and got herself a bowl and spoon out of the cupboard before grabbing a carton of cookies ‘n’ cream ice cream.    
  
She used the scoop and scooped her some into a bowl, putting the ice cream away. She sat the scoop in the sink before lifting her bowl. She grabbed the spoon as a large clap of thunder hit, lightning hitting immediately after. El jumped, startled by it.    
  
“Dammit,” she muttered as she dropped her spoon from being spooked.    
  
She sighed and set the bowl back down on the counter, grumbling to herself as she shuffled backwards to pick up the utensil.   
  
Just doing a mundane task lately had given her a migraine. Her powers were either going crazy, or so weak they hurt. So she settled to try and pick up the spoon.    
  
She gripped the countertop tightly with one hand, slowly leaning forward with a grunt.    
  
“C’mon...” she hissed, her back cramping up as she continued to bend over, fingers wiggling as she tried to reach it. Her fingertips touched the cool metal when the most intense cramp yet hit her. Her eyes widened as she groaned in pain.    
  
Her hand rest on her stomach, waiting on the pain to subside like the others. When it didn’t it started rapidly sinking in that this probably wasn’t just any cramp.    
  
“MIKE! MIKE GET UP!” She yelled. Mike came tearing out of the bedroom hearing her yell. He was in socks, boxers, and an old shirt. His hair was a mess and a sock half off his foot as he slipped and slid on their hardwood floors.    
  
“EL?!” He hit a wall lightly with his shoulder, causing a thud. If El wasn’t so scared, she would’ve laughed.    
  
He found her in the kitchen, still bent over. “El! Oh my god El! Are you okay?! What happened? Why are you not in bed?!” He panicked as he went to her, helping her stand up fully.    
  
“I couldn’t sleep because of cramps and I wanted ice cream and I bent over and it  _ really hurt, _ Mike.” She gripped him tightly, her grip slowly loosening as the pain eased.   
  
“Cramps? Okay! Alright. Wh-what hurt? Stomach? Back? Do you think it’s?” Mike was wide awake now, heart racing.    
  
“Stomach. Yes,” she nodded, trying to keep herself calm.    
  
“Oh shit! O-okay! Alright. Uh! Sit tight.” Mike quickly helped her to the couch as he took off to their room. He grabbed their shoes and himself a pair of sweatpants, some stretchy pants for El being as how she was just wearing his shirt.    
  
Mike ran back, tossing the pants at El. “Mike,” she said, she was scared too but he was in sheer panic. “Mike it’ll be okay.” El grabbed his arm to soothe him a little. When his frantic breathing stopped she put on the pants as Mike did the same, quickly helping Eleven put her shoes on.    
  
He jammed his own feet into his shoes, grabbing the car keys and helping El up. It was 3 in the morning and he was wide ass awake in excitement.    
  
“Bag in the car?” El asked as she leaned against Mike.    
  
“Yeah! Yeah. Bag is in the car.” Mike said, grabbing El’s raincoat and putting it on her, hastily putting his own on.    
  
He put his hand on the doorknob, looking at El.   
  
“... El? Are we ready for this?” He asked, shaking.   
  
“Mike, I think it’s a little late to be getting cold feet.” El gave a small, nervous laugh.   
  
“No! No, I know. What I mean is, I’m... God El when we return home we’ll be parents!” He elaborated.   
  
Eleven nodded. “Yes, now Mike, c’mon, before the next contraction comes.” El urged and Mike nodded.    
  
“Right, right! Sorry.” He apologized, grabbing their umbrella and El’s hand he quickly opened the door, closing and locking it behind them.   
  
The rain was absolutely pouring down outside as they quickly made their way to the car. Mike helped El in, quickly running around to the drivers side and hopping in.    
  
As he held her hand he started the car and pulled out of the driveway, wipers going as hard as they could go.    
  
They drove to the hospital, quickly they got El checked in. When they gave her the hospital gown she stared at it nervously. Mike walked up to her, arms around her as he kissed her cheek.   
  
“I know. It’s only temporary,” Mike promised her, knowing why the gown upset her. That’s what she was made to wear in the Lab.    
  
“It’s... It’s almost exactly the same,” El whispered, shivering as she looked at it. The pale purple with different sized lavender stars as opposed to the pale blue with different sized dark blue snow flakes that she wore in the lab.    
  
“It’s okay, El. I’m right here.” Mike murmured, kissing her head. “C’mon, you gotta wear it.” He rubbed her back and she nodded hesitantly.    
  
Shakily she undressed and Mike helped her put on the gown, carefully doing the snaps in the back for her.    
  
“You okay?” Mike asked, carefully helping her into the hospital bed.    
  
“... Yes. It’s softer than the lab’s.” She said and Mike smiled, pulling his chair close to the bed, holding her hand.   
  
“Good.” He pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.   
  
“Do you want me to call Hopper?” Mike asked.   
  
“Not yet. He’s cranky when he’s woke up,” El sat up slightly, resting her head on his shoulder.    
  
  


As the hours passed, the storm didn’t let up as El’s labor progressed. Mike became increasingly more scared, and felt extremely bad for El.    
  
She squeezed his hand tightly as she groaned through her teeth in pain. “Mike, it hurts!” She moaned, Mike doing his best to soothe her.    
  
“I know, I know.” He rubbed her back, kissing her sweaty head as she pushed her face into his chest.    
  
After another little bit Mike stepped out and called Hopper, the doctor having come in a few moments earlier to say it wouldn’t be much longer.   
  
“Hey! Hopper, it’s Mike. Yes, yes, I know what time it is. I’m sorry I woke you up, but El is in labor. Ye-yes we’re in the hospital. Wha-Hello? Hopper? Hello?” Mike pulled the phone away from his ear to make sure the line didn’t somehow go dead.    
  
Mike blinked, hanging up the payphone and quickly going back to El’s room.    
  
He got back and Eleven was standing up, shuffling over to get her clothes.   
  
“El! What are you doing? Get back in bed!” Mike ran to her, eyes wide.   
  
“No,” she said plainly.    
  
“No? No what El?”    
  
“No. We’re going home. I don’t want to do this.” She stated, Mike resting his hand on her shoulder.    
  
“El, we can’t just.... Go home.” He blinked, voice gentle despite how confused he felt.   
  
“Why not?” Her voice was getting slightly desperate.   
  
“Why-why not? Why not? El, you’re in labor! You’re getting ready to have a baby, we can’t just... Go home and forget about it! You’re going to give birth eventually. Here or wherever you are. I think the hospital is probably our best and safest bet.” Mike was trying his best not to get frustrated, his own anxiety making tiny things get on his nerves.   
  
“I don’t want to do this, it hurts and I’m afraid and-”   
  
Mike sighed, furrowing his brow. It didn’t help that he was exhausted.   
  
“El, go back to bed,” he murmured, voice firm. He began gently tugging her towards the bed.    
  
She suddenly turned and held onto Mike tightly, shaking as she began to cry into his chest.   
  
“I’m scared, Mike. I-it hurts and I can’t do it.” She hiccuped, Mike’s heart breaking. He suddenly felt bad for feeling frustrated at her. Of course she was scared! He remembered vividly how horrified she looked when Joyce answered questions and explained to her that birth wasn’t as quick or simple as portrayed on TV, and that it hurt. A lot.    
  
El knew that a man and a woman had sex, the woman got pregnant and carried the baby for nine months, she knew all that from Nancy’s pregnancies. But she didn’t know that birth was a long, hard, strenuous process. She knew women screamed on TV when having babies, but she knew TV dramatized things. She thought it was like that.   
  
“Shh, shh, I know you’re scared, El. But I’m right here. Okay? I’m right here. I’m scared too, but Eleven, it’ll be okay. C’mon, you can do this. You can bring our baby into the world, I know you can.” As Mike spoke he gently lead her back to the bed.    
  
“You can do this, El. I know you can.” He whispered as he helped her into the bed, not letting go of her hand as he got her settled.   
  


By 8AM, only an hour after Mike called Hopper, he heard a commotion in the hall as nurses, and Joyce, tried to stop Hopper from barging into random rooms.    
  
Mike opened the door and Hopper took off running, shoving past Mike and running to El.    
  
“Sir!” A nurse started, Mike sighed.    
  
“It’s okay, he’s... He’s my father in law.” Mike said, Joyce giving the nurses an apologetic glance as she pat Mike’s shoulder.    
  
“How is she doing?” She asked.   
  
“Okay, I think... She’s in a lot of pain.” Mike said, watching El cling to Hopper. Joyce nodded.   
  
“Yeah. Unfortunately it’s not a painless process,” Joyce said with a frown. El looked up and saw Joyce.    
  
“Joyce.” She called and Joyce went to her in an instant.   
  
“I’m here, sweetie.” She whispered, sitting on the edge of El’s bed. She took El’s hand, hiding her wince as El squeezed her hand tightly.    
  
“It really hurts, Joyce.” El whimpered, eyes squeezed shut. Joyce pushed some hair off of El’s forehead.   
  
“I know, honey, it hurts a lot. But hey, Mike is here, Hopper and I are also. Okay? We’re all here for you. It’ll all be worth it when you have that baby in your arms,” Joyce promised.    
  
“How did you do this twice?” El whined and Joyce sighed.   
  
“Adrenaline? Some painkillers? And when you hold the baby it’s... Indescribable, the love you feel. I can’t even begin to explain. But you can do it, sweetie. I know you can.”   
  
El sniffed and nodded, she was regretting firmly rejecting the pain medicine due to how much she hated medicine, the Lab had ruined any sort of medicine for her. Especially medicine that involved needles.   
  
  


It was just after noon when they moved El into the delivery room, handing Mike some pale blue scrubs that made him look even paler than he was.    
  
He put them on, looking down at himself. “Hey El! Look how ridiculous I look!” Mike tried to joke, his weak attempt was met with a glare from El.   
  
“Not. Amused.” She practically snarled, her pain was rapidly turning into anger towards her husband. After all, it was his sperm that got her pregnant.    
  
“Sorry,” Mike said as he went back to her bedside, helping her put her hair up in a pony tail. He kissed her cheek, petting her hair. “You’re doing amazing, El. You’re amazing,” he whispered, readying himself as the doctors got everything set up.    
  
El began to become a bit frantic at all the nurses in the room, getting everything ready and moving things, talking in terms she didn’t understand well normally. Let alone when unbelievably tired and in pain.   
  
El shot her hand out, grabbing Mike tightly in pain and fear making him grimace.    
  
“Mike,” she whimpered and he carefully pried her arms off his shoulders.   
  
“Shh, shh. I’m right here, El. I’m not leaving you, I got you. Okay? You can do this,” he said as he took her hands, kissing her forehead. He let go of one hand, grabbing a wet cloth and wiping her forehead gently to clear the sweat away.   
  
“Okay, Jane, lets have your baby.” A doctor said cheerfully as he looked up at the couple, positioning her legs as El trembled.   
  
“You can do it.” Mike whispered as he stood there.    
  
“When we tell you, you push as hard as you can. Okay?”    
  
El meekly nodded as Mike stood there, excited and scared as El started to push as the doctor instructed, crying out in pain as she did.   
  
“It hurts!” She cried, holding onto Mike tightly. It broke his heart.    
  
“I know, I’m sorry El. I wish I could stop it,” He whispered as El collapsed back into the bed when the doctor told her to stop.   
  
“You can do it,” he whispered as the doctor told her to push again. The cycle continued for awhile, El getting increasingly more exhausted and frustrated.   
  
Mike held her close as she continued to push, honestly considering getting himself neutered after it was all said and done from how much pain Eleven was in. She cried and wailed and cursed, all while squeezing Mike’s hand to the point he thought it’d break.    
  
“No more children!” She spat at him after about forty minutes of pushing Mike nodding dumbly.    
  
“No more kids, got it.” Mike promised.    
  
After fifteen more minutes, just when Mike was convinced that El was going to strangle him, actually strangle him, he heard the most beautiful sound as El collapsed back into the bed, sobbing in exhaustion and relief as the cries of a newborn filled the air.    
  
“You did it, El! You did it, oh my god you did it!” Mike whispered, kissing her sweat soaked forehead several times.    
  
“Mike,” El panted, still holding onto him tightly.   
  
“I’m here, El. You did it. I’m so so proud,”   
  


It was all a blur as they cleaned El and the baby up, and got her into the recovery room, Mike faintly heard someone calling the sex of the baby earlier. His breath hitched as he saw someone placing a small pink bundle into her arms.   
  
“Congratulations on your baby girl,” a nurse said, leaving the new family alone.    
  
“She’s beautiful, El,” Mike whispered in awe, kinda shocked seeing how calm and peaceful El was after being so angry and in pain less than 20 minutes ago.    
  
“I know,” El whispered in awe as Mike got closer to peer down at her.    
  
“What’s her name?” Mike whispered, almost afraid that if he spoke too loud it would hurt the small infant.    
  
“Sara,” El decided, scooting over in the bed, urging Mike to join her. Slowly he climbed into the bed beside her, shaking as he did.   
  
Mike stared at the baby, eyes wide. “You won’t hurt her, Mike. You can touch her,” her eyes shone happily, seeing Mike’s fingers shakily move some of the sparse hair off the baby’s forehead.    
  
“See?” Eleven whispered, tilting her head back to kiss Mike sweetly.    
  
“She’s so perfect, El. I’m so proud of you.” Mike breathed, unable to help but cry a little.    
  
“You wanna hold her?” El asked, watching Mike’s eyes widen more.    
  
“Uh, um. Are you sure?” He stammered, the newborn seemed so fragile. Eleven nodded as Mike shakily held his arms out.    
  
His breath caught as he held the tiny baby and he just stared down at her sleeping face. El rest her chin on Mike’s shoulder, smiling at her husband and daughter.    
  
“Isn’t she beautiful?” El whispered, wiping the pad of her thumb over Sara’s cheek carefully.    
  
“She’s... She’s incredible,” Mike said, pressing a long, loving kiss to El’s lips. She returned it and rested her forehead to his.    
  
He pulled back after a few moments, handing Sara back to El.    
  
“Want me to go get Hop?” Mike asked and El shook her head.   
  
“Not yet, I just want to be with you for now,” El whispered, snuggling close to Mike.    
  
The new family snuggled together for a bit before Mike got up to get Hopper and Joyce who were anxiously waiting.   
  


Mike was exhausted, but incredibly happy. His scrubs had long been removed when he went to the waiting room to get Hopper and Joyce. It was nearing 2PM when Mike went to Joyce and Hopper, Hopper at this point had been chain smoking, ever since the first time he heard El scream.    
  
Hopper shot up when he spotted Mike, Joyce jumping having fallen asleep on Hop’s shoulder.    
  
“How is she? Is everything okay? The baby?” Hopper demanded, Joyce rubbing her eyes.    
  
“Jesus Hop, give the boy a moment to speak.” She chided.   
  
“She’s fine, everything is fine, the baby is fine. They’re... They’re wonderful!” Mike smiled brightly, the exhaustion was very clear on his features. “C’mon,” Mike urged as he lead the way to El’s room.   
  
Hopper and Joyce followed as Mike stepped in. El was awake, still holding the baby. She was almost afraid to let her out of her sight.   
  
“Hey kiddo,” Hopper whispered, going to El quickly and kissing her forehead.   
  
“Hi Dad,” she whispered, looking up at Hopper happily.    
  
“Dad, this is your granddaughter, Sara,” El gave a small smile when she told Hopper the baby’s name. She saw the tears form in Hopper’s eyes, quickly being wiped away by his hand.   
  
“S-Sara, huh?” He was clearly swallowing back tears, El nodded.    
  
“You want to hold her?” She asked as Hopper sunk into the chair near the bed, Joyce and Mike standing back to watch the two.    
  
“Can I?” He asked and El nodded, shifting Sara over to Hopper.   
  
Hopper stared down at the infant, breathing hard and failing miserably at swallowing back tears as he looked at his granddaughter.    
  
Joyce went over and rubbed his back. “Aww, Hop,” she cooed, El smiling at the two.    
  
“Can I hold her? Hopper is getting her wet,” Joyce chuckled and El nodded and Joyce took the baby from Hop.   
  
Hopper proceeded to just cry for a few moments, both Joyce and El rubbing his back until he stopped and wiped his eyes.    
  
“I’m getting sappy in my old age,” he muttered with a little laugh before looking up. “Any of you tell that I cried and I’ll deny it, you hear me?” Hopper warned, Joyce rolling her eyes.    
  
Sara began to fuss and Joyce gave her back to El. “I think she wants her mama,” she said as El happily took Sara back.    
  
Joyce sat on the edge of El’s bed as she spoke, “How’re you feeling honey?”   
  
“Sore and tired,” El said and Joyce nodded.    
  
“Yeah, you’re gonna be sore for a bit. I’m sure the doctor told you no sex or any-“   
  
“Okay! Time for the men to go on a walk!” Hopper declared, grabbing Mike before he could protest. He really didn’t want to leave El, despite how much he really didn’t want to hear the conversation Joyce and El were obviously about to have.   
  
Hopper drug him out and Mike sighed, exhausted but he complied.    
  
“Gotta make a stop, then let’s go for a walk,” Hopper said, stepping in the gift shop for a moment and purchasing something before he lead Mike outside to the hospital gardens   
  
It was a beautiful afternoon, still wet but the world was active, birds chirping and butterflies fluttering all around in the hospital garden they walked through.    
  
“So, Mike,” Hopper started, leaning against the wall of the hospital, looking over the flowers.    
  
“Yeah?” Mike asked, Hopper reached into his jacket and produced two pink cigars with “Its a Girl!” written on them.   
  
“Congrats on your baby girl, son.” Hopper gave Mike a genuine smile as he lit his own, Mike looked at the cigar but accepted it, letting Hopper light it.    
  
“I know you and your father aren’t close,” Hopper took a long puff of his own pink cigar, “Or else I’m sure he’d do this for ya. But I reckon I’ll do it, like my granddad did for me. Was never close to my father,” Hopper winced slightly.    
  
“Do what?” Mike asked, tentatively doing what Hopper did with his cigar. Mike had never smoked before.    
  
“Give you the cigar, it’s tradition,” Hopper shook his head and rolled his eyes, about to continue but he laughed loudly as Mike began to go into a coughing fit from inhaling too much smoke.    
  
“Christ kid, never smoked?” Hopper asked and Mike shook his head.   
  
“No,” He wheezed, “not unless you count marijuana on graduation,” he coughed, managing to catch his breath.   
  
“... It’s a good thing I’m not on duty, I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear that,” Hopper decided. “Take it easy, it’s not a race,” Hop instructed.    
  
Mike finally managed to properly take a drag without choking himself.    
  
“There,” Hopper nodded.   
  
“What I mean is, the whole give a cigar thing and wish ya luck. Fatherhood is far from easy.” Hopper sighed, “but it’s worth it,” he remembered his brief time as a father, it was bittersweet.   
  
Mike nodded. “And you’re fine with her being named Sara? El wouldn’t tell me the name ideas, I know that...” Mike trailed off.   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine with it. I’m honored, really.” Hopper waved his hand. They stood in silence for a minute.   
  
“I’m scared, Hopper,” Mike finally said.   
  
“That’s normal, fatherhood is scary,” Hopper nodded.    
  
“Not just that. W-what if... What if she-“   
  
“- Gets cancer?” Hopper cut him off, raising a brow.   
  
“That or something else! All the shit they did to El, what if it makes our daughter sick somehow? God knows what they exposed her to!”    
  
Hopper nodded and scratched at his beard. “Well, that’s a valid worry. I think every father worries about their kids getting sick. And it was a living nightmare... But,” Hopper let out a long sigh, “like I told my ex, I don’t regret a single minute. Every second I had with my baby girl, I loved. Even when I wished I could trade places with her.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.   
  
“Sara’s... Sara’s cancer was a rare case. It was a fluke, like her doctor said. By the time we noticed the big symptoms, it was eating her little body up. It was silent and vicious. Dunno how long she had had it before we found it,” Hopper looked at the ground.    
  
“What type-“    
  
“Brain cancer. We noticed when she started to see things that weren’t there,” he shook his head and Mike nodded.    
  
“I’m sorry I was just... Curious, wondering if-“   
  
“If you could somehow catch it earlier than I did if it happens to your girl?” Hopper asked, looking at him. His look wasn’t menacing in the slightest.    
  
Mike didn’t answer, just shuffled his feet as he looked down at them.    
  
“I know. I’ve wondered that myself.” Hopper confessed. “But, you’ll always have doubts, kid. Hindsight is 20/20, they say. Sometimes we miss things, but we gotta do our best,” He pat Mike’s back.   
  
“Would you do it again? If.. If you knew?” Mike asked tentatively.    
  
“In a heartbeat,” Hopper said instantly. “I may change things. Maybe I wouldn't have worked so much, I wouldn't have put her through chemo. But, I don’t regret a minute. Even though it hurt like hell.” Hopper pushed himself up off the wall, looking at Mike.    
  
“You’re gonna do fine, kid, alright?” Hopper did something that shocked Mike, and that was pull him in for a hug, patting his back firmly.    
  
“Congrats, Wheeler. You take good care of my daughter and granddaughter, alright?” Hopper pulled back and Mike nodded.   
  
“Yes sir,” Mike gave a smile as he put out his cigar, wanting to save it as a memory.    
  


They made their way back to El’s room, Joyce smiling and putting her finger to her lips to silence them as they came in. El was sound asleep, Sara asleep in a cot by the bed. El’s hand was in the cot even, ensuring herself no one could hurt their baby.   
  
Shortly after, Hopper and Joyce left, hugging Mike. It left him and El alone with their baby. Both were asleep so Mike slumped into the chair, soon dozing off himself as exhaustion overtook him.    
  


A few hours later El woke, looking around in mild confusion before it sunk in where she was and what had happened.    
  
“Mike?” She said, finding him asleep in the chair, legs splayed out in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable position. “Oh,” She whispered, not wanting to wake him.    
  
She looked down into the cot beside the bed, her heart melting as she saw Sara starting to stir.    
  
Eleven reached down and lifted the infant, smiling down as she opened her blue eyes and looked at her.    
  
“Hello,” She whispered, kissing her forehead. She ran her finger over her little hand, her heart nearly exploding as her daughter’s tiny hand wrapped around her finger.   
  
“I’m your Mama, I’m sure you know that. I never had a Mama, you know. So I’m going to be the best one possible. I kinda had one but I never knew her...” El trailed off for a moment. She pointed Sara towards Mike, unsure if she could even see him. But it didn’t matter.    
  
“That man splayed out over there is your Papa. But he’s good, unlike my Papa. My Papa was a very bad man. But YOUR Papa, your Papa is amazing. He’s smart and funny, he’s very sweet. He took such good care of me, and I know he will of you too.” El was smiling, the baby seeming to listen.    
  
“You came into this world during a storm. I did too. I wasn’t born in one, but I went out for the first time and your Papa rescued me during a very bad storm. Then he hid me from my Papa and other bad men.” She was speaking softly, glancing over to Mike to ensure he didn’t wake.   
  
“But then I had to go away for awhile, I had to take care of something. After that, that other man you saw today? Your grandpa Hopper? He found me and took me in, he became like my Papa, but I didn’t want to call him Papa. So I called him Dad. Then he signed a paper and adopted me, meaning he WAS my dad.   
  
“Grandpa Hopper is a good man too. He kept me away from your Papa for a long time, 353 days. He just wanted to make sure the Bad Men and my Papa didn’t get me.    
  
“My Papa hurt me and did bad things to me, things your Papa will NEVER do. Someday maybe I’ll tell you about it... But I don’t like to talk about it much. But no matter what, your Mama, and your Papa are going to keep you safe. No Bad Men will ever hurt you,” Eleven promised, kissing her daughter’s forehead.   
  
“My Papa never loved me... He loved my brain, but not me. But I know for a fact your Papa loves you. Every inch,” El grinned and gently poked her daughter’s nose with a little giggle.    
  
Mike stirred hearing El laugh and he woke up with a groan.    
  
“Hey,” He whispered to El, his voice raspy from sleeping “How’re you feeling?” He asked.    
  
“Better,” El smiled. “Not as tired, very sore.” She said as she leaned over and kissed Mike sweetly.    
  
“Did you and Dad have a nice talk?” El asked.   
  
“Yeah, yeah. He bought me a cigar. One of those ones that says “it’s a girl” or “it’s a boy!”, you know the ones,” Mike explained.   
  
“Did you smoke it?”   
  
“A little. I nearly threw up,” Mike laughed a little, and so did El, both of them feeling so incredibly lucky and happy.    
  


The next afternoon they discharged El and Sara and Mike drove home incredibly carefully. More so than normal. He didn’t even hold El’s hand while driving like he normally did, he had both hands glued to the wheel.   
  
They arrived home and El slowly made her way inside. She was incredibly sore still and just drained. The doctors said she would be this way for a few weeks probably, and to take it as easy as possible.   
  
They made their way to the bedroom and El gently laid the baby down into the crib near her side of the bed. They had decided they’d move Sara into a nursery in a few months, but for the first little bit, El wanted to be near her.    
  
Mike kissed El’s cheek gently and she sighed.    
  
“I’m going to go take a shower, I feel gross,” El murmured and Mike nodded in understanding. He kissed El quickly and El went to the shower.    
  
Mike meanwhile set the baby monitor up before quietly going to the bathroom, he sat the monitor on the sink so he could hear if Sara cried. He doubted she would, El fed her just before they left so he knew that she’d probably be asleep for at-least another hour and a half, according to the doctors that is.    
  
He grabbed El’s bath towel and robe and ran it to the dryer, putting it in to warm it up before he went back to their bathroom.   
  
Silently he stripped his clothes and climbed into the shower with El. She jumped and looked up at him.   
  
“Baby monitor is set up and on the counter if she cries,” Mike answered before she could ask. “I know we can’t get frisky, I’m fine with that. I just want to hold my wife, if that’s fine with her.” He smiled and El nodded.   
  
“It’s always okay with me, Mike.” She said quietly as Mike’s arms wrapped around her. She laid her head back on his bare chest as they stood under the spray in comfortable silence.    
  
“You okay?” He asked after a few minutes and El nodded a little and sighed.    
  
“I... I keep thinking about Mama... I can’t imagine what she went through. She showed me, but... I love Sara so much already, Mike. I can’t imagine having her taken from me. Let alone having her taken and everyone else being told she never existed,” El let out a shuddering breath and Mike held her closer, nose nuzzled into her neck.   
  
“I love her too, El. I can’t imagine either,” Mike kissed where her neck met her shoulder, just holding El.   
  
El reached for her soaps and Mike stopped her. “Let me,” He said as he took her shampoo and lathered it into her hair. “Just relax, El. You deserve it,” he whispered as he began to massage the lavender shampoo into Eleven’s scalp. His long fingers dug pleasantly into her head, causing her to almost moan as she relaxed more into Mike’s embrace.    
  
After he lathered her hair he grabbed her body wash and loofah. Slowly and carefully after moving in front of her, he began to scrub her, just enjoying touching her. It wasn’t even sexual, just gentle care for her.   
  
“I’m so proud of you,” he whispered as he knelt in front of El to better clean her legs, “You did so good, you’re the strongest woman ever.” Mike praised as he lathered her smooth legs gently.   
  
“Turn,” he urged her so he could soap up her back.   
  
“You’re too good to me, Mike,” El whispered as she turned and rest her forehead to the cool porcelain tiles in the shower, shivering slightly from not being under the warm water.   
  
“Not too good,” Mike shook his head, massaging soap into her back and shoulders, “you deserve to be pampered, you did an amazing thing, El. You carried our child for nine months and gave birth to her. You’re incredible, amazing, perfect.” Mike whispered praises as he knelt again to wash El’s lower legs and back.    
  
When she was soaped up, she stepped back under the water as Mike quickly washed himself.    
  
He rinsed off and shut off the shower when El was done.    
  
“Wait, okay?” Mike kissed her cheek and stepped out of the shower, wrapping his own towel around his waist before running and grabbing El’s, leaving her robe in the dryer to keep it warm.   
  
“Okay, c’mon,” Mike smiled as he draped the large, warm towel around El. She shivered happily as she wrapped the warm towel around herself.   
  
“You’re the best.” She whispered, kissing him.    
  
“I’m glad you think so,” Mike smiled, kissing her back.    
  
Mike dried himself as El did the same for herself, the exhaustion was very obviously starting to take a toll on her. Sure, she slept some the night before, but still.    
  
She opened the linen closet in the bathroom and frowned. “Is my robe dirty?” She asked, she really wanted to curl up in her soft robe and sleep.   
  
“Hold on,” Mike quickly dashed out of the room and got the robe out of the dryer.    
  
“I put it in the dryer too. I know how you like it warm.” Mike explained as he returned.   
  
The mix of being exhausted still and the remaining hormones made El tear up a little. “You’re so sweet, Mike.” She whispered as he put her robe on her.   
  
“You deserve to be pampered. You gave birth yesterday, like a badass. I’m not being too sweet. Far from it.” He wiped her tears away.    
  
“Underwear and your favorite fuzzy socks are on the bed, okay?” He whispered as he walked with her to the bed.    
  
He put on his own boxers and t-shirt as El put her underwear on. Before she could put on her socks Mike was over there, putting them on her for her.   
  
He kissed her knee and smiled.    
  
“You’re so getting a surprise when I’m healed up and I’m ready to go,” El teased and Mike smiled.    
  
“Not before you’re ready,” he said as he stood up and kissed her nose, making her laugh, pushing a sweet kiss to his lips.    
  
“I know,” she smiled, playing with his hair a little.    
  
Mike laid down, ready to curl up with El for awhile. But she got up, just padding across the bedroom to check on Sara.    
  
She peered down at the sleeping child, swaddled tightly in her blanket.   
  
“Come to bed, you need rest.” Mike urged and El nodded.    
  
“It’s... Hard to believe she’s real. That she’s ours.” She said as she reluctantly left the side of the cot. Even if she barely had to move out of the bed to touch it.    
  
“I know. But she’s ours, El. We made her, and you did all that hard work. And I know I’ve said this a lot, but I’m so proud of you.” He said, opening his arms as El crawled into the bed, cuddling against Mike.    
  
“I love you, Mike,” she whispered against him, nuzzling her nose into his upper chest, her legs tangling with his.    
  
“I love you too, Eleven.” He kissed her head, sighing blissfully.    
  
“Get some sleep before you have to feed Sara again. You’ve earned it,” he urged gently, resting his chin on top of her head.   
  
“Night Mike,” she breathed, already half asleep.   
  
“Goodnight, El,” he smiled, not even caring it was the middle of the afternoon.    
  
As El slept, Mike stayed awake. Just thinking about how lucky he was. He had a wife who he adored more than life itself, a home, a cat, and now a child.    
  
From a young age, Mike felt skeptical about love. Joyce being abused by Lonnie, coming to pick Will up with bruises on her arms and cheek. One horrifying time with them on her neck. Dustin’s never spoken of father. He never saw much of Lucas’ parents, and finally his own.    
  
His own parents who hardly looked at each other. Who barely seemed to live in the same house. Sure, Ted would eat dinner with them and occasionally play board games. But he never saw him gaze over at his mother with love in his eyes. Nor did he see his mother do that to Ted.    
  
Not the way he saw Nancy and Jonathan, and not the way he knew he looked at El and she looked at him.   
  
Mike never thought his heart would be so full of love. That he would have a beautiful woman who adored him and routinely curled up with him, happy to listen to him ramble on about geeky things.    
  
He never dreamed of a woman who would carry his child and bring her into this world, giving him a beautiful daughter. An incredibly strong woman who was honestly his hero.    
  
But he found El, and she was all these things. He loved her more each day.   
  
As his eyes shut and he began to doze, he laughed softly, remembering something Holly did once.    
  
They were almost 15, sitting together on the couch and cuddling a little while watching a movie when Holly and her friends caught Mike giving El a quick kiss, Mike thinking they were alone in the living room, not hearing his sister and friends come down from her room.   
  
A chorus of “Ewww!” was heard before Holly snickered and started to sing, friends joining in quickly.   
  
_ Mike and El sittin’ in a tree _ _  
_ _ K-I-S-S-I-N-G _ _  
_ _ First comes love  _ _  
_ _ Then comes marriage _ _  
_ _ Here they come with a baby carriage! _ _  
_   
He remembered El’s face turning crimson, having never heard that before and him getting mad, tossing a throw pillow at his little sister.    
  
The irony of it all, because it turns out that old taunt rang true for them.   
  
He did fall in love. He did marry her. And they sure as hell had a baby carriage.    
  
With his mind filled with warm memories and hopes for the future he fell asleep, curled around his wife. Fatherhood would certainly be a journey, a terrifying one. But as long as El was by his side, he knew he could do it.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for my supporters! 
> 
> I will admit, I was nervous to get back into Fanfic writing, especially with a new fandom. But I took the plunge and I’m so so happy I did!!
> 
> I have also decided that I will be creating a separate story, branching off of chapter 2 that goes into smut. A sort of continued version, if you will. 
> 
> It’ll be just pure smutty fun.
> 
> I also at the time being have a whole lot of ideas in the works. Including two multi-chapter fanfics, that will be much longer than 3 chapters. Hopefully they will pan out.
> 
> Until the next time guys! Thank you all so much for the support and kudos and comments are always loved. 
> 
> Much love to you all. - WoF <3

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is almost done and 3 will begin soon! I hope y’all enjoyed, I’m on a streak with Mileven y’all. 
> 
> It feels good to get back to fanfic writing.


End file.
